mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mob ideas
Post your own mob ideas here!! Note: this is part of the 1.9.2 version or The Super Update, or later updates! Bosses * Ender Beast: black lion with purple eyes. * White Dragon:white ender dragon. * Fire Mutant: orange big enderman that shoots fire. * Protoking: a ruler of all protomen. it resembles dark protoman.exe from megaman battle network series. Tamable * Red Dragon: protects you and is rideable. * Dragon: looks like an ender dragon, but the body, head, leg, tail, and wing colors can vary. * Dog Breeds: replaces the original feral/tameable wolves. they come in many breeds (example: great Danes, German Shepard's, etc.) * African Wildcat: makes ocelots remain as wild animals, but makes tamed cats originating from African wildcats instead. * Camel: a large desert-dwelling hoofed herbivore that you can tame. * Squibbon: a tree-dwelling air breathing octopus from the future is wild documentary. they are tameable. * Wild Boar: basically a wild ancestors of domestic pigs. unlike pigs, they are tameable. * Dylanus: basically a human-like mongoose relative that lives in their own towns. you can tame dylanuses with almost all food types, except poisonous food. * Triceratops: a large, plant-eating dinosaur. it is tameable. * Dinobird: a dinosaur-like bird. there are three dinobird variants, one small, one big, and one large. they are all tameable. * Sea Lion: a semiaquatic mammal mob. they are tameable. Hostile * Cactus: is better you attack thus mob with an bow or any projecile. * Herobrine: in my version he wears a black head without head and mouth, and the body, arms, and legs are gray. * Slenderman: black skin with a white/gray head without eyes, mouth and hair, and he can teleport like an enderman. * Shark: found in the guardian's underwater dungeons. * Bass.EXE: basically an evil, cold-hearted, dark-powered net-navi. Spawns in all biomes except oceans, lakes, or rivers. * Elecman.EXE: an evil, electric-powered net-navi. Spawns in (almost) all biomes except oceans, lakes, and rivers. * Undead Dylanus: basically an undead form of a dylanus that died two Minecraft days ago by a player. Can hunt a player almost constantly. * Vampire: a blood-sucking undead humanoid creature. Can die in sunlight. * Werewolf: a human by daytime, but an upright-walking wolf-like creature by nighttime. Passive by day but hostile by night. * Protoman : a robot that's also known as blues. there's not just one protoman, they are very common to encounter. * Shadowman : a ninja-like robot master. there's not only one shadowman, they are very common. * Quickman : a fast-running robot master. there's not just one quickman, they can be found in large numbers. * Crashman : a powerful drilling robot master. there's not just one crashman, they can be very common. * Plantman.EXE : a plant netnavi. they are very common to encounter. * Maverick Zero: an aggressive human-like robot. they are very common. * Alex-like Zombie : alex-like variant of zombies. similar in role and drop as other zombies. no information needed! * The Lizard: a humanoid reptilian creature. they are very dangerous. * Doc Ock: a tentacled humanoid similar to a villain from ultimate spiderman with a same name. they are very deadly. * Raptor: a large, evil, and carnivorous dinosaur. they are very dangerous and deadly. * Sea Scorpion: a large predatory arthropod that roams the prehistoric waters * Gregarman: a vicious creature that transforms from a dylanus into a beast that resembles gregar beast out megaman.exe by night. they are extremely deadly. * Falzarman: a vicious creature that transforms from a dylanus into a beast that resembles falzar beast out megaman.exe by night. they are extremely deadly. Passive * Fish: found in any water. * Flamingo: a large wading bird. found in swamps. * Ostrich: a very large flightless bird. found in swamps, grasslands, and savannahs. * Bird: found in sky. * Penguin: A flightless semiaquatic bird. * Octopus : makes a black ink cloud if attacked (like the squid in minecraft PE). * Dolphin: a small marine mammal that is playful. * Orca: a large carnivorous dolphin that is playful. * Whale : found in any water. * Seal: a semiaquatic mammal mob. * Manatee: a marine mammal mob related to elephants. they naturally spawn in oceans and rivers. * Sea Cow: a seagoing cow. they are very common. * Elephant: found in jungles and forests and cab drink water in the lakes, rivers and seas. * Tapir: a trunked hoofed herbivore unrelated to elephants, they are actually more closely related to rhinos and horses. * Rhinoceros: a larger horned mammal. found in grasslands and savannahs. * Cape Buffalo/Water Buffalo: a large cow relative. found in jungles, swamps, grasslands, and savannahs. * Antelope: many antelope types are known in Minecraft, wildebeests, dik-dik, gazelles, oryx, gemsboks, saigas, elands, bongos, waterbucks, blackbucks, and pronghorns. they are found in jungles, swamps, grasslands, savannahs, and deserts. * Giraffe: very high neck and rideable. * Bull: a male version of a cow. can breed with cows, with its offspring randomly going to be either a bull or cow. * Deer: very fast and has antlers. * Bison: a wild cow relative. very common, even more common than hostile zombie mobs. * Wentie: a blue colored plant eating hoofed mammal. * Ibex: basically a wild sheep/goat. * Monkey: a small tree-climbing animal. monkeys in Minecraft are based on south american monkeys such as spider monkeys. found in swamps, jungles, and forests. * Baboon : a large, ground-dwelling, old world monkey. found in jungles, grasslands, and savannahs. * Orangutan: a large, bulky, and strong ape. found in jungles. * Chimpanzee: a large, strong, and intelligent ape, close to humans (not exactly human-like, but close). found in jungles and swamps. * Gorilla: a very large and strong ape. found in jungles. * Bear: a large animal that likes to hibernate. * Panda: a black & white herbivorous bear. * Merperson: a mermaid-like sapient being. found in almost all parts of the ocean, except the ocean floor and guardian temples. * Tiger: a big striped cat of the jungles. they are known to hunt wild boars, pigs, pandas, and tapirs. * Cougar: a large wild cat that lives in forests. * Herbivorous Spider: unlike any other spiders, it is a herbivore (hence its name), it is an animal & not a monster, and passive. * Starfish: looks a star and moves very slowly. * Norgie: one of the last dicynodont species on earth. it is a herbivore and resembles its ancestors. found in many biomes where there are growing plants. * Mouse: a rodent smaller than (but similar to) a rat. mice are found in almost all biomes except oceans, lakes, or rivers. * Rat : a small rodent. found in all biomes except oceans, lakes, or rivers. * Squirrel: a small, tree-climbing rodent. found in jungles, swamps, forests, and taigas. * Warginia: a herbivorous, docile, and gentle crocodile. * Turtle: moves the same speed as a starfish unless it can tuck into its own shell. * Alien: skinny-bodied, big-eyed sapient being. * Girlfriend: passive but attack the mobs and you can change the skin with a dandelion, same as a orespawn mod girlfriend but with more skins and with no mods. Neutral * Tarantula: looks a spider, but is bigger, red and not poisons you * Golem: is made of stone and mossy stone * Big golem: the body can be made of any sort of block * Transformer: like the transformers movie/cartoon, transform from anything to robot and back * Herobrine: see the page * Megaman: a famous robot, blue bomber himself, but there's not just one megaman, there are lots of megamen. * Bass: basically a robot master from Megaman series, but not just one bass, there are many basses that spawn naturally. * Maverick Hunters: group of reploids that are more advanced in intelligence, tech, etc. than players. * Sorrowman: a sapient being that is based on king of sorrow from Klonoa series. * Wild Wolf: a wild, unatameable wolf. it is darker in color and is larger than a tameable wolf (which is renamed to dog due to the fact that dogs are tameable in real life while most wolves are not tameable) Utility * Soul Sand Golem: like an iron golem but made of soul sand and stronger * Slime Golem: like a soul sand golem but made of slime block and stronger Category:Lists